User talk:Batking30/Archive 1
My Archive WelcomeEdit Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Aliens page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Duncan Crook (Talk) 21:29, December 5, 2009 The Pic Edit Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic The Pic Edit Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik The Pic Edit Ok you go to paint on your computer and when your done make the pic a JPG. then come back press Start an article press the picture button type in the name of the painting... and Voila! and yes i made the coldfreeze pic --Toblik 19:26, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Toblik Alien Z Epiosde Edit Sorry if I deleted it, But i have a Epiosde with that name, Maybe if You Could Change it, That would be great! --Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook, Master of All!--Duncan Crook 21:42, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Admin Edit As soon as I find out how. Then you can be. You shown me that you can be with your 3 of edits. Duncan Crook 23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Duncan Crook23:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) It dosn't say so I asked a Wiki Founder how to Duncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookDuncan Crook 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Aliens Edit OK, I didn't know you made those aliens. I'll fix the front. Nightmare forms Edit I wanted to make them look diffrent: You can make them here if your interstred: http://www.cartoonnetwork.co.uk/ben10-alienmaker Saving Edit Go on paint and crop it and save it. More Aliens Edit Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? More Aliens Edit Hey, make a cute and beautiful pic for SYCORAX. It must be like a ghost with a yellow staff. Oh and since i'm here, could you tell me how to make a pic??? Your Stories Edit I noticed your series for Ben 10 seems a bit, short. Well, the episodes seems to be more like summaries than actual stories. I would actually like to help, by writing up the stories to full length. If you're interested, email me at stevenlforde@gmail.com. Hey! What's this Edit Batking30, I can't insert my picture! Can u tell me. How can make the alien Nightmare forms! Hey Batking30! Edit I have got a new Wiki. Why don't u look at it? 1 Thanks for the edit Edit Thanks for the edit! Batking?? Edit What must I do in the roleplay.wikia.com?? I dont understand! Oh! Can you make a Pic for Samurai? (Be Splendid) Poll Edit I wanted 2 change it but I put your poll back up now. It's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 18:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, about that Rubix Dude, Nightmare or others Edit I don't actually make it. My friend from deviant-art.com made it for me. Not yet! Edit Its just an ordinary Ben 10 episode and there is no shows about Omimatrix yet! 'Cause Edit That is because Ben got bored and I can't remember all of his aliens (not to mention new). He will get his Omimatrix again in the last episode of The Destruction. Blog!! Edit Go write your fav. episode in Blogs Wow! Edit Did u make it? (Website Another FAN FIC site for Ben! Edit Go to 2! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 14:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Insert Upbolt Edit Could you insert Upbolt pic for me! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Episode Edit For Upbolt and many other fusions episode! --Echo Echo!!! Got you Got you Got you 15:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Modas Edit Congrats! You are Mod! Have a good day! It's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 22:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Pictures Edit Did you disable uploading pictures? Hi Edit heu oops! Edit Batking30, i have an article with the same name! - Gwen 10 Waiyenoo111 Ken 10 Edit Nice idea for Ken 10. I'll be happy to help you with it, if you want. It's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC)Duncan CrookIt's hero time! 16:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello i am a new user Edit Excuse me but can i add an alien to Stan 10 with episode with it? i have one it is called Alien XLRBolt. here is a pic i wasn't sure if you had a code going on i am making the episode now as i write. i made some but recolored Added by ScarletScarabX images Edit Do images count i got a million ben 10 ones Fusions Edit Go here to Ben 10 Kids . You deleted my article Simien 10!!!!!! Edit Batking30 why the hell did you delete my article (Simien 10 (series))?!?!?!?!? I worked for hours on it and you delete it? I wanted to work on it more and you deleted my article ! Return it back somehow so I could work on it!!!!!!!!! Rewrite it I don't care!!! Just get it back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Creator of the Simien 10 article Hey Edit Welcome Back, Bud!! Omnitrix Symbol Edit Take A Alien, Crop out the Omnitrix Symbol, Paste it On Your Alien, and Paint around It Duncan Crook Is In Da House!!! Remember Me? Edit Hello Batking. I hope you remember me. Anyway i have just seen Ben 10 Alien Force The Final battle Parts 1 and2. I have a fanfiction ben 10 alien force episode. Do you have one i could add onto or juust make it myself? User:ScarletScarabX 23:03, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Talkbox Edit Waiyenoo111 - Echo Echo Echo Echo Got you Got you got you!!!! TALK - } I created Template:Usertalktext, create your own talk box!! Re: Can I? Edit Yes, you can. You can write about a new villain/other character, but write in which episode he appears and write about the episode in the fan-made episode section in List of Episodes in Simien 10. I don't accept new aliens. Omernoy121 12:19, April 21, 2010 (UTC). Sorry if this isn't you who leaved the message "Can I?". Episodes that you made Edit Episodes that aren't in any series that you made, should be in a your own series. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 04:58, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Please Edit Please see my response to your message on my talk page. - Omega Omnitrix 01:19, May 29, 2010 (UTC) fan fiction... Edit if this is fan fiction u can add anything u want? 123host 07:34, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ThanksEdit Check out my new show - Nick 10. Banning Edit Can you ban user 220.255.7.147. He ruined the Swampedfire and Ben in wonderland pages by putting bad words on them. Oh and ban 220.255.7.142 too he ruined the Armodrillo page the same way. Omernoy121 12:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I Kinda Have a Srylin i mde with a friend a few years back, could i make t here? I Already Made two of the pages, and also, is there anyone her who can write a long page tat is not junk? Creator613 Who? Edit So, What is the point? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:03, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Smallvilleantonio Edit Hey i'm Smallvilleantonio,the creator of zack 10,i have my own wikia of my own creations of superheroes watch it! (Supernova.wikia.com) I was wondering who could tell me how to create my own templates for my wiki. Smallvilleantonio Edit Hey i'm Smallvilleantonio,the creator of zack 10,i have my own wikia of my own creations of superheroes watch it! (Supernova.wikia.com) I was wondering who could tell me how to create my own templates for my wiki. Thanks for the edit on the Supernova.wikia.com Edit Thanks for the edit,remember add all your own superhero created stuff on my wiki,just as you add your alien stuff on this wiki!Smallvilleantonio 23:20, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Aliens not in the template Edit hey, friend i just want to know,i created so much aliens for my character Zack 10,and i don't see them on the Template:Omnitrix aliens that all the aliens of the other users have.please answer me when you can.Thanks. Ken 10 and Ben 10,000 Edit You created the Ben 10,000 and the Ken 10 series? If so then you should know I made a Ken 10 series with Ken set to be 30. Mr. Weird 00:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Check out ben 10 ultimatrix overdrive season 1 Edit Hey dude check out my edit on your series,if you liked write to me in my talk page,also encouraging you to make edits on my wikia (Supernova.wikia.com) so it can appear on What's hot on wikia or what's new on wikia,please,also i want to know how i can creeate my own templates Smallvilleantonio 04:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) rocksSmallvilleantonio 04:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Edit Hey,I was just wondering if the users of this wiki at least could inform from what country are they from ,you know to see how big is the importance of this wikia, and second point,the wiki (Lostfanon.wikia.com) and (Supernova.wikia.com) need users and content please.Smallvilleantonio 17:58, July 5, 2010 (UTC) sort of an artist Edit hey batking,yeah i'm sort of an artist,the thing is i can draw very well ,all my free time I spend it Drawing and writing episodes for my comics,and drawing heroes and ben 10 aliens and stuff for my supenova wiki. hey vote for my aliens to be the featured alien. pleaseSmallvilleantonio 20:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) mod criteria Edit Criteri mod criteria Edit hey batking i want to know what i need to become a mod. hey Edit hey batking about what is tthe ben 10 roleplay wiki? am I a Mod now? contest Edit hey batking see The 10,000 alien contest Smallvilleantonio 01:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) template looop Edit het batking,what is that thing that says: Template loop detected and by the way why didn't you post your self on the 10,000 alien contest?Smallvilleantonio 19:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) ok Edit ok friend.....Smallvilleantonio 22:22, July 10, 2010 (UTC) another thing..............how to create a template? Ok Thanks anywaySmallvilleantonio 22:34, July 10, 2010 (UTC) cool Edit yeah, dude is cool! but why don't you put it on top of the page it will look cooler as the main logo of the wiki! hey,did you see someone deletd the featured image place! and I am also waiting to see other alien of yours on the concept art article!Smallvilleantonio 22:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) by the way how can I change my user image?Smallvilleantonio 22:40, July 10, 2010 (UTC) hey did you saw Bigarms !Smallvilleantonio 22:41, July 10, 2010 (UTC) requested Edit yeah i know,Creator613 requested me to draw for him an alien similar to vilgax,but stronger and with more armor like stuff what about Rhinocharge. Smallvilleantonio 22:54, July 10, 2010 (UTC) i started it Edit hey batking 30,I started the ben 10 fanfiction concept art.Smallvilleantonio 05:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Series Creation Edit Hey Batking, I don't really feel like making 4 seasons of Former Untold episodes, so can I just make a list of episodes, then divide them into seasons and give the description, aliens used and when, etc? Re:Hey Edit I'll write for it just give me a one sentence summary and I'll write. If you need titles give me short descriptions and I'll try to find a title. And about Duncan I'm friends with him on Ben10toys.net and he told me that the wiki doesn't let him edit for some reason. Omernoy121 17:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) (::) Edit you welcome,dude.00:00, August 2, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio of course Edit of course dude ,of course but keep in mind that the storyline begins with zack having only one alien and by the end of the series he will have the master control.Smallvilleantonio 00:36, August 3, 2010 (UTC) syntax Edit i was working on some weird wiki syntax for episode tables. Smallvilleantonio 00:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude Edit hey can you give me your email,if you want.........so we can catch up with storylines without having to make edits and edits on the talk page.and by the way if you know anything about clash of titans,i need help on that wiki:http://clash-of-the-titans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Smallvilleantonio 00:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hey Edit hey log in with your comcast email so we can chat i already add you to my email list.Smallvilleantonio 01:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah,but i have another name on the facebook (to protect myself from sickers) it is ernes fer Smallvilleantonio 01:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) acidhead as starting alien yeah cool, and my name on facebook is ernes ferer.Smallvilleantonio 01:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hey wasssapppp Edit dude,did you see,i promote your contest on the main pageSmallvilleantonio 01:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) hard work at photoshop Clash of the Aliens Edit How do you battle on this contest? Do you go to the location and say what you do, or do it differently? My WayEdit I'll just do it my way. -Ultimatehero no Edit no im not the guy with the pillow,my user name is ernes ferer and my email is gate_shiptwo@hotmail.com. Smallvilleantonio 21:21, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Contest Edit Hey Batking, I was wondering if I could start a Ben 10 Fan Fiction Contest. If not, maybe you could start it....... -Ultimatehero Facebook Edit Wai Yen, with Cannonbolt. In this search, it is on the top most. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 00:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lock Maintenace Edit No, i didn't. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 09:04, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Need help on my wiki Edit Could anyone go to my wiki.its just like a fan fiction wiki.www.yourben10alien.wikia.com and by the way i dont know why the computer wrote your in the site name?? hello Duncan Crook is back Edit Hey dude, i'm back. But what happend? All my edits are gone!!! Duncan Crook is back, and Ultimate! Not Gone Edit they are not gone they are just smaller look above your name and can u upgrade me please into Bureacnaut? User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade Edit What do you mean Upgrade, I just haven't been hear in a while eather. But i'm back. Make me a Bureaucrat Edit go to my page then go to contributions and look at the little text and go to user rights then make me Bureaucrat. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Beaocrat Edit Done. I know I can trust you, so I did it. Clash of the villains contest Edit Hey join my Clash of the Villains contest. Omernoy121 04:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Please Edit Hey Batking30 Can you please make me a mod. If you can please do I would really appreciate it. ::) Sorry Edit Sorry about the signature I have a horrible memory Ultimate alien 18:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Fan Fiction 2? Edit Should We Make Another Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki, since this has too many Pages. Clash Edit Are you going to join the clash of the villains I need one more sign up I prefer a even number contestants for the battle, I'll extend the signing up ending date.Omernoy121 12:40, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Weaknesses Edit Thanks for entering, but none of your villains have weaknesses. You must add weaknesses or your villains can't fight.Omernoy121 13:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Team Tennyson Edit Go Ahead! I'll lock it so only use can edit the Summery Page! Badge Battle Edit Oh, yeah? Well I need 20 more for the lightning category one! Plus, I go To the Null Void and the scanning alien one! :P! -Ultimatehero Categories Edit Can you stop categorizing my pages with this stupid Page you want to categorize thing? Do it for anyother pages but not for me it looks stupid on a page that category. Omernoy121 05:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ahem!!!!!!! Edit Don't add categories like that Wikia don't approve. Category for Badges Edit Please stop with the "Categorying for Badges" thing. It is aganist Wiki rules and if you don't, I will take away your Moderator rights. Badges? Edit Where did your badges go? I don't see them on your user page or on the leaderboard. Omernoy121 05:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Edit Hey, i've blocked you for 1 week for that categorying badges. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 06:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Stop With The Drama Edit My god, if you keep being a drama queen about it, Duncan won't give you 2nd chance (and I highly doubt he will anyway). The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:06, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait was that last month, or recently? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:08, October 3, 2010 (UTC) It's alright but when did this happen? The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 20:23, October 3, 2010 (UTC) We'll it looks like you're one of the lucky ones. When I was an administrator of Spongebob Fanon Wiki, I got my administrator and bureaucrat powers tooken away and never got them back. And now the wiki's administration is inactive and there's no bureaucrats. I'm trying to adopt that wiki. The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 21:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay and thanks! The Thing Standing Between You and Wikia 23:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) New Badges Edit Can you see the new set of Badges in the Customizling Badges page? I can but I can't see them Azmuth of the Wiki i DID IT.Smallvilleantonio 17:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks Edit hey dude,thanks for the welcome!Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Im working on some animations on Adobe flash cs3,make some good pictures and ill do an animation for you.Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks Edit hey dude,thanks for the welcome!Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Im working on some animations on Adobe flash cs3,make some good pictures and ill do an animation for you.Smallvilleantonio 20:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey wasssapppp Edit hey bud,ill make the logo for your series,but the animation should be ready thursday (Im bussy with some big projects for my last year at school,so its takes time) Smallvilleantonio 16:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Comics Edit If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) no problem bud.Smallvilleantonio 19:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry.. Edit Thanks. I will ban him Hey, dude why are YOU messing up? I edit for fun, and on my profile page that is my own walking catfish, and don't dare to comment on my catfishes....... This is Ben 10 Fan Ficition Wikia, here we don't talk about PETS here .................. /*So Cool*/ Edit Ya it'll be so cool you know, but not now. how about after some days?? Hey, batking, dude, how to join the clash of the aliens contest.........Spino neel 12:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I apologize Edit Hey i'm Really sorry about that... O are you warning me or somebody else... Dude....? I'm really sorrySpino neel 12:14, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Please Reply now............Spino neel 12:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Need Help Edit Hey batking, I am spino neel, I need help with my series...........Spino neel 06:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Block of an IP Edit Hello, greetings, etc. I am an admin of the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki and am here to ask you a question on the behalf of one of our mutual users. Roads, aka IP 68.39.14.59 was supposedly blocked by you on this wiki, and he wants to know why. Please respond on my talk page of P&F Fanon. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 23:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Edit Batking! You blocked me for vandalism. How come? You're supposed to give warnings before blocking! Besides, I'd never do that! What did I vandalize? However, IP addresses may be shared. Someone else sharing my IP could've done it. But none of my contributions have vandalism. Maybe it was a mistake. Please explain! ---****--- Roads 68.39.14.59 21:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops! Edit I asked AgentGoldfish to ask you why I was blocked. I saw the answer on his talk page. And I forgive you. It was a mistake. DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!! :) Roads is out, PEACE! ---****--- Roads 68.39.14.59 21:10, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ...When Suddenly... It Hit Me! Edit OH! You thought I blanked out the 10 again (lowercase "again") page! It was already blank. Maybe that was vandalism, so the real culprit may still be at large. Can I put up wanted posters? XD ---****--- Roads 68.39.14.59 21:14, November 23, 2010 (UTC) PS. Thanks for re-making the 10 again page. Also, I'm making a new signature template. Lego builder Edit It's called Lego Digital Designer but you have to download it here is the link for downloading it: http://ldd.lego.com/download/Omernoy121 12:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Lego soundwave Edit There is a different way to take a picture of your lego Soundwave. In view mode click on the camera button, it will take a better picture with no background.Omernoy121 12:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lego soundwave Edit There is a different way to take a picture of your lego Soundwave. In view mode click on the camera button, it will take a better picture with no background.Omernoy121 12:20, November 26, 2010 (UTC) What Not to do at a Stoplight Edit Hi. Could you add my series, What Not to do at a Stoplight, (I named it after the first thing that popped into my head,) to the list of Series? Thanks! ---****--- Roads Shockingly Dan Edit hey dude,what about shockingly Dan? Smallvilleantonino Hey there, Newbie with a Question Edit Hello, Batking30! It's very nice to meet you. ^^ Anyway, seeing as I'm both a newbie to this site specifically and wiki-ing in general, I'm overflowing with questions, but I'll just keep it to a minimum as not to annoy you to the Null Void and back. XD So here's the question: would people consider it rude if I fixed spelling errors on their non-user pages? I'm afraid I'll start doing it compulsively, but if it's going to make people get angry at me, I'll try to stop myself. Thanks! --Binkatong 20:05, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Edit Okay, I won't. ^^ Although, the whole KrisTen without a space was intentional- it's a play of of the name Kristen, I just wanted to ephesize the Ten part. Thank you! --Binkatong 21:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Logo Edit Wow, that was fast. XD Didn't expect to get a request that soon. Sure thing! Just a warning though, it may not be done for a while. I'm participating in National Novel Writing Month, meaning I have to write a 50,000 word novel in the month of November, so I probably won't get around to it until December. (Unless I feel the need to procrastinate, of course.) So, what should it look like? --Binkatong 01:18, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Logo2 Edit Oooh, sounds fun. >3 Never drawn an Ultimate Sonorosian before, it'll be good to try. So Atomix doesn't have any stars on his body, correct? --Binkatong 13:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Great! Edit Alright, awesome. ^^ I've got to get KrisTen off the ground anyway. Permission to put it on the Sonorosian Adventures page when it's complete? Okay Edit Got it, thank you. ^^ Series List Edit I hate to bother you again, but could you please add KrisTen to the list of series on the front page? Or is there some sort of criteria to get there that I haven't met yet? Thank you so much! --Binkatong 20:21, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick Edit Yeah, I guess I am. XD Well, I don't know, I've got a whole continuity in my head right now and I'm not entirely sure if it will fit 100%. What's the episode title? --Binkatong 00:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Alien List Edit Aw, thank you! >w< I'll be sure to use it. I Forgive You Edit An admin on the P&F Wiki (not Goldfish) registered me. Also, I forgive you for that block. You thought I blanked out that 10 again page. (You should do something about the title. There's another page with the same title, only "again" is capitalized.) It was already blank. You did punish the real vandal, right? If there was one. The Roadgeek Wikian Swampfire! Ugh. What's that smell? Is that me? 19:17, December 2, 2010 (UTC) User Section and Sonorosian Adventures Edit afeqouetlaklkvjad YOU’RE AWESOME, DID YOU KNOW THAT? 8DDDD Ehehee, thank you so much! I am honored to be on the front page now, and for the offer to be a mod when I get to 500. Although I’m not sure if I would have enough time to moderate even when I get that many edits… but I’ll think about it. ^^ And of course I’ll review the episode! Let’s see here: Overall, very good episode! If I actually watched that on TV, I would have enjoyed it greatly. The action was awesome, and some of the parts (the levitation thing, Vulkanus slipping) made me giggle. The battle sequences were also well thought out. The only thing that makes me a bit confused is the whole thing about Ben showing up and saying “purple”. I can totally imagine Ben doing something like that, like being all “oh, by the way, purple. :3” right before he leaves, but I think you should have him be there for something before, like shutting down one of Vulkanus’s mines or something. But other than that, it was awesome! :D And I love Atomix, by the way. He’s cool beans. --Binkatong 00:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) General Chatting Post Edit Okay, because I don't want to continue clogging up your already lengthy talk page with unnecessary headings, I'm probably going to put a lot of the stuff I say under this post from now on. XD I read the Atomix episode, it's great! 8D As for the co-authoring, that certainly sounds like an interesting idea. Maybe changing the main character from a ninja (which kind of died with fedal japan) to some sort of goverment field agent that knows ninjutsu (so she can still do epic ninja moves while being somewhat realistic). I love the idea of her turning into an evil alien periodically, and maybe a lot of the storyline could be about her struggling with this, trying to control herself as an alien, keep the secret, and other stuff. Maybe she could end up being an enemy of Ben against her will. That would be awesome. Although, this does seem like something that would be more of a mini-series than a full length show. (And if you haven't gussed already, I'd be happy to do this with you! :D) --Binkatong 23:18, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Good idea! And I can use the talk page for the episode page (if those exist; I'm pretty sure I saw them). So, who should get the page started? Maybe I could start making up the main character (as a human) while you figure out the forms she turns into? --Binkatong 23:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Not so sure about that wing wearing part. XD I let Lyn get away with the cat ears because she's a teenager, but I imagine that this character would be a grown woman or else she probably wouldn't be working for the government. Maybe she has a secret obsession and only wears them around the house? --Binkatong 23:47, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds awesome! o3o Although I'm not entirely sure where Azmuth would fit into this, since he tends to not give a poo about most people... Also, for Kristen and Lyn, maybe for one episode Kate could go to Crestville (their hometown) to investigate the recent "possible terrorist attacks" (really robot attacks) and she manages to somehow collect DNA programming from one of the dead bots in a Rojo-esque fashion, gaining a new evil form? --Binkatong 02:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Looks like we have enough information to get this show started! :D By the way, I was wondering is we can make one little change- could we change Kate's last name from Underlock to Underlocke? You know, just to make it look more like a last name. XD So, how about you make the page for the show, and I'll make the page for Kate's character, okay? Awesome! ^w^ I have created her page, and expanded the plot on the main series page a bit, if that's alright. As for the art, I'm not sure how done I'll be able to do all that, or any art for that matter. My dad has to take the laptop with Photoshop on it on a business trip, so I probably won't have access for a while. Not to mention that I already have a lot on my plate already. >.>; I'll get to it as soon as I can. And the Sonorosian logo is top priority out of all of those thingies. --Binkatong 02:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem! :D Glad you like. By the way, I finished the picture of Kate and put it on her page. --Binkatong 00:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! Edit Happy 1 year joinage anniversary, Batking. :3 --Binkatong 23:18, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Sonorosian Adventures Logo Added by Binkatong Hey! Edit Congrates on your anniversary! and Your Sonorosian Adventure's Logo is awesome!!!! Sonorosian Hero Edit Is there a Sound Wave Page and a Soundtrix page? If not, you need them. hey what about Shockingly Dan on fan fiction comics wiki?Smallvilleantonio 20:11, December 7, 2010 (UTC) or you just dropped the idea? hey dude,of course I'll read sonorosian adventures.but what do you want me to do when i read it,give you ideas or what?I have read already the first chapter and is quite original,more good than much things on the wiki. Smallvilleantonio 20:30, December 7, 2010 (UTC) New Chat Section Edit I've been kind of busy lately with school and this other story I'm working on. Do you want to do it? I might add stuff later, we could make it a collaborative effort. :3 --Binkatong 00:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that stinks. >.> Well, you'll get it eventually! ^^ By the way, when you add a page to a category that's in a category (for example, when I add something to the KrisTen: The Game category which is within the Video Games category), do you still earn badges for that? Because I want to make seperate pages for different levels of my game, and I don't want to clog up the Video Games section with those. :/ --Binkatong 21:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a review for Looking At The Clues on its talk page. ^w^ By the way, what do you think of my Geode Cores idea? --Binkatong 14:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sonorosion Adventures Edit I am a big fan of the Sonorosion Adventures, it's a great idea! Just one thing, how did you think of it? Assist Edit Het Batking, it's me Larry1996, i was wondering if you can edit Ben 10:The Power of 10 some more, where Kai is still Ben's new girlfriend, and the next episode that reveals that Julie is a villain as a galvanic mechamorph, and i think you can edit some more episodes, and add a new photo for Ben 10:The Power of 10. And create the episodes on the episode list. Trust me! CCC Edit Dear Batking, my name is NanoShip. I created Sem 10. I want to ask you if your creation Sonorosian Adventures wants to be part of my CCC (Colossal Christmas Crossover) special. If you do, please response. Ps. Please ask other users you know. ~NanoShip I will eat your soul. And your bacon. Been a whileEdit Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it? But I'm back with a bunch of new ideas, and I see you have some, too. Very impressive :) - Omega Omnitrix 00:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Please Edit Could you make way for my Fred 40 aliens on the alien Template.User:Cha Featured Series Creator? Edit That's kinda dumb. The contest shouldn't be who can create the most series, it should be who can create the best series! New people would have no hope for that now, but with the above change, they will. I'm currently working on one, but it would take forever to get 10 or so series. ---****--- Roads (New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 19:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) UR Current Sonorosian Adventures :) is...... Edit Perfect! But i still think you shouldn't add to many spaces. Wow, u have great episode ideas!!!!! :) I wonder what will happen in Atomix is Evil Part 1 and 2 or in Season 4. Uuuuuhh... Edit Don't think this copies that, which is yours. This is the new Omnitrix mentioned in Ultimate Alien. I didn't even discover yours until after I made it. ---****--- Roads (New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 18:59, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay Edit Fine. Also, no offense, but please use better grammar. I was confused with your message for a while. I understand now, though. ---****--- Roads (New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 19:19, December 18, 2010 (UTC) One More Thing (That I Didn't Think About Until Now) Edit I changed What Not to do at a Stoplight to Ben 10: Multi Trixes. Please change the list on the home page. Thanks! ---****--- Roads (New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 19:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimatrix Forever and Ben 10: Infinite Power Edit can you add my two series to the series section? thnx. TF - Supreme in every way 20:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Block Edit Batking, remember when you blocked me as an IP? Well, you're not supposed to immediately block people. You need to give them a warning, and if they continue, then you block them. Tell the other admins. Also, Larry1996 ripped off my series, claiming my episodes as his. He even put it in my category, as if I did it! ---****--- Roads (New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros!) 13:32, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Tom 10 Edit Batking30, a guy, Shadow047 had used the Ultratrix page as his (but this is not seriously important as Roads), i gave him a warning but he didn't reply! Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:41, December 20, 2010 (UTC) His stuff, Ben 10:Polis Altaires has been ripped off by Larry1996 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 13:59, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Crossover Edit Okay, Crossover with Shade 10:Evolution or Ultimate Omnitrix 1 or 2 Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, your talk page is too long, can i move it to Archive 2? Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) My Connection is slow and my computer is bugging me. Here how to do it: Cut/Copy your whole talk page Paste your talk page on Archive 1 Then write something on your talk page like: Write your messages here.